Amplifier design involves many diverse considerations. Such considerations include gain of the amplifier, noise figure, and linearity of amplifier response. Furthermore, in integrated circuit design, amplifiers may be limited in the amount of headroom available to components of the amplifier. It is desirable, therefore, to correct any non-linear responses in an amplifier without significantly increasing noise or requiring too much headroom.